


Kissing Karkat

by selfindulgentstorytelling



Series: Despite What You've Been Told [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfindulgentstorytelling/pseuds/selfindulgentstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That first time making out was easy. It was slow, carefully wandering lips brushing over shy smiles, fingertips exploring warm skin. Kissing Karkat came as easy to you as breath, felt as natural and right as anything. There was a hunger below the surface, a tightness in your belly that urged you to move forward, move faster. You ignored it in favor of savoring the feeling of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Karkat

There was an awkward laugh and the shuffle of feet. He looked up at you from under those big ridiculous eyelashes, and you gulped, swallowing all your fears and doubts with it. You closed the space between you and kissed him, cupping his face in your hands.

That first time making out was easy. It was slow, carefully wandering lips brushing over shy smiles, fingertips exploring warm skin. Kissing Karkat came as easy to you as breath, felt as natural and right as anything. There was a hunger below the surface, a tightness in your belly that urged you to move forward, move faster. You ignored it in favor of savouring the feeling of it. His lips were soft as paintbrushes, tickling down your neck as he moved beneath you, drawing a moan from your lips. He grinned up at you, a look of smug satisfaction that looked so very good on him on his face.  
“That’s the first I’ve heard you react, Strider.” He pulled you down by the back of your neck, taking your earlobe between his sharp teeth. He played with it gently while he spoke, sending warm shivers down your neck. “I wonder what other fun noises you can make.” You almost felt yourself blush at that, then growled, pinning his arms above his head.  
“Not nearly as many as you.” You retorted, then leaned down rest your lips against his neck. You bared your teeth over the side of it, so he could feel the hard edge, then waited. Waited and noted how warm his skin was, waited for him to object. No objection came, and as you scraped your teeth across his salty skin, his breath became faster and heavier. “Can I bite down?” You whispered against his skin, making sure your lips would just brush against him. He nodded quickly, and you could feel the bright red blush warming beneath his skin. You bit into his neck, gently but intently, careful not to squeeze too hard or too fast. He let out a whimper, a cute, innocent little sound, and you bit a little harder just to hear it again. You let go and kissed the place between your teeth marks, then kissed up his face, and then you were kissing his lips again. God, you were kissing Karkat. Karkat, who felt everything with such passion that he screamed it; Karkat who hid behind his tantrums the way you hid behind your cool guy facade; Karkat who hated himself much much more than he could ever hate anyone else; Karkat, your Karkat, and finally you had him in you arms.  
Finally, you had him sliding his hands up the back of your shirt. Carefully, slowly he dragged a nail down your back, retribution for the bite. You growled and arched against it, lip curling with pleasure. He reached higher this time, and his hands brushed against the fabric of your binder. Dread knotted in your stomach with he looked up at you in confusion.  
“Uh, Dave. What the fuck is this?” He didn’t sound disgusted at least, maybe weirded out, so you decided it was now or never. You pulled off your shirt, straddling his legs as he sat up to look at you, still bewildered.  
“Its a binder dude.” You tried to sound cool, confident, even though your voice shook. Trolls didn’t have any concept of transness, did they? You wondered, How the fuck am I gonna explain this. “It holds down my tits.” Wow Strider, great job. Really fucking clear now isn’t it.  
“Why?” His voice was confused, maybe even amused, but it didn’t sound angry. At least that’s something. You took a deep breath.  
“Because having them sucks. They made people treat me different, treat me like something I wasn’t. Humans are really strict about biology and think that these different parts somehow have attached inherent traits, and the traits attached to my tata’s weren’t ones I wanted.” You looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes and see disgust and confusion.  
A moment passed in silence as Karkat processed your words.  
“I never understood human gender crapshit anyway.” He said, wrapping his arms around your waist. You blinked down at him, surprised to see him smiling at you. “What the fuck difference does it make if you have flesh globes? You’re still an insufferable prick.” You flicked one of his horns, smiling now, drawing an involuntary growl from the troll.  
"But I’m your insufferable prick.” The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, but Karkat’s only reaction was to close the distance between you and take your lower lip between his teeth.  
And then you were kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the full fic that goes to this scene here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6483328/chapters/14839432  
> or with my work under the title Despite What You've Been Told.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
